


You Are My Sunshine

by blatherskite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskite/pseuds/blatherskite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine;<br/>You make me happy when skies are gray;<br/>You'll never know dear, how much I love you...</i>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine;  
>  You make me happy when skies are gray;  
> You'll never know dear, how much I love you..._

“Daiki, what are you humming?” the blond asks as he adjusts a vase full of fresh sunflowers on their newly acquired kotatsu.

They were finishing moving into their new apartment after several hours of unloading the moving truck, unpacking the numerous boxes, and getting everything in order. Kise insisted on doing all the organizing and decorating, leaving Aomine to move the heavy stuff like the cabinets, the couch, the TV. Whenever he tried complaining about Kise's lack of assistance, the blond merely chuckled and said that he was “supervising” and that he needed to take in the room as a whole, which he couldn't do if he were moving furniture around as well.

“Huh?” was the only thing that came out of Aomine's mouth as he mounted their flat screen TV on the living room wall across from the couch. It wasn't until he made sure it was aligned and straight that he turned to look at his boyfriend. “Humming?”

“Yeah, you were humming,” Kise responds by plopping on the couch and holding his arms out in front of him, making a box with his fingers and closing an eye in order to examine the newly hung TV. He mutters 'not bad' under his breath before dropping his hands into his lap and smiling up at the blue-haired male before him. “So what was it?”

Aomine merely shrugs as he saunters over and takes a seat next to Kise; he sits so close that the cushion sinks and causes the other to slide into his side. He doesn't mind this though. In fact, he's quick to throw his arm over the back of the couch in order to make the position more comfortable for the both of them.

“I didn't even realize I was humming,” he admits casually, turning his head the slightest bit to press a chaste kiss to Kise's temple, his nose burrowing into soft, blond strands. “So I guess I couldn't tell you what it was.”

He chuckles as he hears Kise huff in disappointment beside him and kisses him once more before looking forward at the kotatsu positioned in front of the couch.

“You should have put the flowers on the cabinet over there,” he indicates where he's suggesting by nodding his head to the left. “I think they'd look better there instead of on the table. Plus, they take up a lot of the space and they're too tall.”

“All you seem to do is complain,” Kise rolls his eyes and blindly slides one of his hands across Aomine's thigh to take hold of his free hand in his.

The corners of his lips tug upward when he feels slim, tanned fingers curling into his and he gives them a gentle squeeze before sighing softly.

“I guess I'll move them when I get up,” he finally says after a few seconds of silence. Though he hates to admit it, Aomine's right.

He never thought he'd think that. Ever.

They do look a little too big for their relatively small kotatsu and it causes Kise to chew on the inside of his cheek in thought.

A few minutes pass before they speak again, and during that time all they do is sit there curled into one another and admiring their new apartment. It's exciting and nerve wracking all at the same time. The two had finally gotten out of university and out of their parents' homes, but it still felt weird. They were finally _alone_. _Together_ and _alone._

Kise hums softly in thought before turning his head and tilting it upward so that he can gingerly press his lips to Aomine's in a tender kiss. The other returns it, smiling into it which causes Kise to smile as well as laugh.

“Hey, why are you laughing?” Aomine questions playfully as he drags his arm, which is still slung over the back of the couch, down and around Kise's back. The blond's eyes widen, pupils dilating as he tries to escape from Aomine's hold before it's too late.

Sadly, he isn't quick enough and is pinned to the couch under Aomine – a tickle fight ensues and Kise is quick to lose.

* * *

They lay there, Aomine on top of Kise, breathless for a few minutes. Aomine chuckles as Kise pouts and kisses his lower lip which has jutted out to prove how upset the blond truly is. The tanned male doesn't take it to heart and instead peppers his cheeks in kisses until his boyfriend can't help but laugh and smile in return.

“I hate you, you know,” Kise tries telling him and receives a kiss on his forehead in return.

“You say that at least once a day. I've started to not believe it.”

Aomine's words cause Kise to narrow his eyes, but he can't stay mad for long. Not when Aomine is wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close and planting more kisses to the various areas of his face, ears and neck.

Though he tries to hold it back, his efforts are proven useless and he sighs in content before rolling up onto his side and curling into Aomine.

The two stay like that for a few more minutes – Kise giggling as Aomine brushes his lips all over the blond's skin – until one of their stomach's start to growl. It just so happens to be Aomine's and Kise can't help but snort and reach his hand up from in between their bodies to poke the other's nose.

“Let's make dinner.”

* * *

By the time Kise gets to the kitchen in order to start preparing dinner for them, half an hour had passed. After Kise brought up cooking, neither of them made an effort to move or get up. Instead, they lay there taking turns at pressing doting kisses to each other's face before their lips met and they were heavily making out in a tangled mess on the couch.

The blond stands before the kitchen counter, sorting through his ingredients as his eyes dart back and forth from the small television placed in the corner so that he can watch popular cooking shows in hopes to better his cooking abilities. So far, neither of them have gotten sick, so that's all the motivation Kise needs.

As he starts preparing their meal, Aomine is still laying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling with a stupid, silly grin plastered on his lips. He's still basking on their make out session and it makes him feel like a teenager again. It's as if every time he touches, kisses, or merely _sees_ Kise he falls in love all over again.

When his heart stops racing inside his ribcage, Aomine manages to prop himself up onto his elbows and finally into a sitting position. He reaches above his head to stretch his muscles before folding his arms across the back of the couch and resting his chin atop them.

His navy orbs follow Kise's every movement – takes in his disheveled hair, courtesy of the tanned hair male himself, the way his shirt isn't straight and is sliding down his shoulder slightly from being tugged, and most importantly his ass.

A smug smirk graces Aomine's lips as he watches his boyfriend flit about, grabbing something from over there and bringing it in front of him.

“You look good,” he calls out, laughing as Kise flinches out of shock and briefly glances over his shoulder to glare at him.

“Don't startle me like that, I have a knife in my hand,” he whines and Aomine can't help but smile and turn his head so his cheek is pressed to his arm.

“Just hurry up, blondie. I'm hungry.”

A groan of annoyance can be heard from the male in the kitchen and Aomine snickers before laying back down and grabbing the remote to turn on the TV.

* * *

Dinner was... _alright_ in Aomine's opinion. No different than the previous times Kise had tried cooking for him. However, it was their first meal together in their new home and so that thought alone made the food taste a little better. Not a lot. Just a little.

But Aomine saw how proud Kise was to have made something that he actually ate; that look of pride caused Aomine's stomach to flip uncomfortably, but he loved it. He loved seeing Kise so happy. He loved it when Kise smiled and laughed and snuck kisses and held his hand and stole his breath away.

He didn't dare verbalize any of that though, because he knew Kise would never let him live it down.

They eat in relative silence, the only sound being whatever's playing on the TV. Neither of them are really paying attention to it though. They're to focused on playing foosties under the kotatsu. Just when Kise thinks he's winning, Aomine pins his feet down with his own and puffs his chest up triumphantly.

It causes Kise to shake his head in mock disgust as if he wasn't getting into it at all and was only playing along because Aomine started it. In reality though, it was Kise who wiggled his toes atop the other's foot first, initiating the battle beneath the table.

When their plates are empty, Kise carries them into the kitchen, expecting Aomine to follow behind and help. Just as he predicts, his boyfriend does, but instead of drying everything off, he stands behind the blond as he rinses the bubbles off a plate and gently ghosts kisses up the length of his neck.

“What do you think you're doing?” Kise groans quietly as he reluctantly tilts his head to the side so that Aomine can kiss against his jawline.

“I think it's what one calls _supervising._ ”

His statement earns his a face full of bubbles and a flick to the forehead. He can't help but laugh as he wipes the quickly dissipating bubbles from his face and rubs the remaining few on Kise's shirt.

They continue like that until Kise's done – the blond being the only one to wash and dry them all while Aomine “supervises him.”

* * *

Once the dishes are finished, the two laze around watching TV for a couple of hours more before both Aomine and Kise make it into their bedroom where the only thing inside are their bed, a side table, and a bunch of unopened boxes. They figured that as long as they got the rest of their apartment in order, they could leave their bedroom for last. The only thing they needed set in their anyway was the bed so they could sleep.

The one thing they should have considered was unpacking their clothes and putting them away. It would have saved them an hour of rummaging through boxes in order to find what they were looking for.

By the time they did, they were dead tired and didn't even feel the need for pajamas. Aomine suggested they just strip down to their underwear and sleep like that, but Kise disagreed; Aomine had a habit of kicking the sheets down during the night, so he didn't want to risk catching a cold.

When their pajamas are finally pulled out of the last box they look in, they examine their now messy bedroom and sigh. Kise comments that tomorrow they're going to have to clean it up, and Aomine only grunts before crawling into bed. He waits for Kise to join him before enclosing the blond in his arms and pressing his face to his hair.

This is how they always fall asleep – Aomine holds Kise in his arms and kisses his face and runs his fingers through his hair. However, by the time they both wake up they've rolled over, tangled themselves in the sheets, and are back to back. To say they're the most restless sleepers is an understatement, really.

As soon as Kise's settled, it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep. He lays there counting the beats of Aomine's heart beneath his ear, and before he can even reach fifty, he's asleep.

* * *

It isn't normal for Kise to wake up in the middle of the night, but when he does it's usually because Aomine's woken up for some reason as well.

He can hear Aomine saying _something_ , but can't quite understand. With his eyes remaining closed, he listens a little longer and nearly sighs as he feels the other's strong hand begin rubbing circles over the small of his back.

When the other's voice finally registers in his mind, a wide smile spreads across Kise's lips and he mutters under his breath, “You're a filthy liar.”

Aomine's voice ceases and is replaced by a soft laugh. “Did you really think I would tell you what I was humming earlier, you idiot? Go back to sleep, Ryouta. I love you.”

With his mind now at ease, Kise shakes his head, burrowing it further into his pillow, and quietly drifts off to sleep as Aomine picks up where he left off.

 

_So please don't take my sunshine away._


End file.
